The day my life changed
by Little-doodle-laura5663
Summary: Elena Gilbert has a older sister called Emily Gilbert who is 19 years old with a little daughter called Emma Gilbert and she also has a little brother called Jeremy who is 16. tis store is about the life of Emily and her daughter but Emily falls.in love with damon and her life changed Damon/oc
1. The day my life changed

My name is Emily Gilbert i am 19 and i have a 2-year-old girl called emma. I have a sister called Elena she is 17 and a brother called Jeremy who is 16. Are life changed On 23 May 2009, Elena is picked up by are mother and father after being stranded by attending a party. The three of them later end up in a car accident, with their car driving off the bridge and Elena is the only one that didn't die that day it was a miracle that she lived we lost ae mother and father and that changed are life for live in Mystic Falls Virginia and this is where are life changed for ever

Me and are aunt Jenna look after us she moved in to take care of us when are parents died. When i was 17 my dad told me about the secret of the founding families of mystic falls. see in Mystic Falls Virginia there is a founders council made up of the founding families they are the **Fell's,Forbe's**,**Gilbert's,Lockwood and the Salvatore.** The Council was created by the Founding Families a short time after the events of 1864. It's purpose was to protect the town against any returning vampires, but not the other supernatural threats unbeknownst to them. Founding Fathers like Giuseppe Salvatore, Johnathan Gilbert, and others left their descendants journals containing information on how to fight vampires, such as the secret of the vervain. Johnathan Gilbert also left his compass to track vampires, but it was separated into two parts: one held by the Gilbert's and one by the Lockwoos's.


	2. Chapter 2

when i woke up it was 7 am today i woke with a smile on my face it felt like a new start in my life-like when you get that feeling that something big is going happen but you can't explain it well that is the feeling I am getting.

I got out of my king size bed and did my morning things like get in the shower blow dry my chest nut-brown curly hair i am 5'ft'6 and have a curvy body that evey woman wants and d cup boobs i am not fat just normal i look hot for a 19 year old that had a baby 2 years ago i have brown eyes. anyway i put on my black lace bra and panteys and my green floral printed top and my black rose leggings and then my leather jacket and then my black truffle stud trim lace up ankle boots and to finish off my feather earrings and rose ring,flower swirl bracelet and my hunger games necklace and put my brown hair in a bun with light make up then i went to wake my babe girl Emma and get her ready for the day.

when i opened Emma's bedroom door she was fast a sleep with her teddy bear she had from this day when she was born. Emma is 2 years old she was born on march 14th 2006 and i was 17 when i had her i know what you going to say slut are slag yer mean words but that what i got when i was pregnant and i know typical teenager getting pregnant but i didn't plan getting pregnant it just happened with my ex boyfriend Derek swan he is emma dad and he dumped me when i told him a was pregnant i know right he is a dick head i was with him for 3 years and then one night we got drunk at a party and really horny and you know had hot un protected sex got to say hotter sex i have had but worth it then you know pregnant. but he still see's her for a week every month he is a good dad like i think i am a good mam but with all the heart-break i would never give up emma she my life now and i will never give her up.

when i get to her i sake her a wake

come on emma wake up baby time for school

she opens she little blue eyes and slowly gets up.

i put her in a pink flower dress and little pink flats and brush her curly brown hair and put a white hair band on her and wash her face i look in to her baby blue eyes she has her dads eyes and think has cute she is i just love her every body she meets people fall in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

when Emma was ready I packed her bags because this month she will be spending with her dad to give me time for me and to help Elena and Jeremy out with there problems. it was about 8:30 and Jenner and Elena were in the kitchen making coffee I walk in to the kitchen and I also saw Elena pouring herself a cup of coffee and I grabbed a cup two.

Toast! I can make toast." Jenna suggested still rushing around the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said, just as she finished the sentence my younger brother Jeremy came into the kitchen looking tired.

"Is there coffee?" He asked, then he took Elena's cup straight from her hand she just glared at him while he sipped it. I offered her mine and she happily took it straight from my hands, I just shook my head at her.

It's the first day of school and I'm totally unprepared...Lunch money?" Jenna offered Elena and I refused where as Jeremy took the money without hesitation. "Do you need anything else, a number two pencil?" She joked.

"Don't you have that presentation today?" Elena asked looking up from 'her' coffee. Aunt Jenna just looked at her wrist where her watch was.

"I'm supposed to meet with my thesis advisor at... Now, Crap!" She panicked.

"Just go Jenna we'll be fine." I assured her she just gave me a smile and I nodded, she took down her hair and left. Elena turned to Jeremy with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a tone to match her face.

"Ugh, don't start." Jeremy whined annoyed. I shook my head, I loved Jeremy dearly but sometimes he can be such a dick, it annoys me to death.

when they left Derek puled up in his rx8 sports car I open the door and wave at him he gets out the car and walks to me.

"hey how are you , you look hot as always "Derek said wile working to the door.

"hey Derek and thanks you look great are well thanks for taking Emma this month" I said with a smile wile walking in to the house

"its no problem I love taking Emma and I understand you have to help Elena and Jeremy" he said

I pick up Emma bags and give him them "you know your a life saver I am going to miss her a call every night to say goodnight to her"

"well I do anything for you and I call you when I put her to bed my mom will be helping me you know when I am at work so she might call you sometimes ok" he said with a smile

"yer that's cool" I said

"I will go and get Emma hold on" I go up stairs to Emma's room and see her playing with her toys.

"hey baby daddy's her to take you to his house so you can spend time with his and nanna" I said looking at Emma I pick up her fluffy rabbit and pick her up and take her downstairs.

"hey bunny you ready to come with daddy" Derek said with a smile Emma laughed and smiled at her dad and said "ywes me spwend time with ywou"

he takes Emma from my arms and I kiss her "I will call you every night hunny see you in a month I miss you every day all the time you be a good girl"" I love you do you love me?" I ask Emma she said "ywes mammy I lwove you" and hugs me I said bye to Derek and Emma and watch then get in the car I wave bye and watch them drive off its going to be a long month away from my baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to my readers but i have no idea how this story will go and i been looking for a job so been bussy soz.**

**If you like this story please review and if you have any ideas please let me no because i come up blank. so if you are waiting for an update i am really sorry i hope i get good ideas so i can update. i hope you like my story so far and i will get back to writing soon **

**Wish me luck so need it. xx **


End file.
